


If you let my soul out, it will come right back to you.

by erciareyes



Series: Sterek Week Entrys [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sterekweek, blindfolding, bottom!Derek, but very light Dirty Talk though, loads of feelings as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard for people to understand what they have, what they share. People see them and don’t see them as one, they see a loud and obnoxious kid talking a dark, broody man down who’s definitely more than a few years older than him. They don’t see them as a couple and if they do, they raise their eyebrows. No one understands that after all this time they need each other like the air they breathe and the water they drink. They are elements in each other’s body, needed for functioning, for going on, for survival. No one understands that when Stiles breathes into Derek’s mouth it’s his elixir to keep fighting day after day. That Stiles is the reason he keeps waking up and going to sleep every day again. They just don’t know what it’s like. No one knows but Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you let my soul out, it will come right back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a premiere because I have never written a full-up sex scene or at least I’ve never published one. But because it was SterekWeek, I thought I just have to do it and I really hope you enjoy it. I actually had planned on doing a full-on smut scene with some kinky handcuff stuff and so on (inspired by the song ‘High Heels’ by Mando Diao) but it turned out that I just wasn’t in the mood for that tonight, so this one is still rated Explicit, because it’s still more or less just sex but it involves a lot of feelings, too.
> 
> WARNING: This fanfic contains Bottom!Derek, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, a blindfold, a feather, light dirty talk (idk about that one though) This work is not suitable for work or minors. Thanks. 
> 
> Based on the songs Nitesky & Caught In A Moment ; I recommend listening to these songs (especially the first one) when you read the story. ;)
> 
> Please keep in mind that English is not my first language & this was written for Tumblr, which means I didn't have a beta reader.

It is hard for people to understand what they have, what they share. People see them and don’t see them as one, they see a loud and obnoxious kid talking a dark, broody man down who’s definitely more than a few years older than him. They don’t see them as a couple and if they do, they raise their eyebrows. Even Scott still gives them some confused stares sometimes, because he doesn’t understand. No one understands that after all this time they need each other like the air they breathe and the water they drink. They are elements in each other’s body, needed for functioning, for going on, for survival. No one understands that when Stiles breathes into Derek’s mouth it’s his elixir to keep fighting day after day. That Stiles is the reason he keeps waking up and going to sleep every day again. They just don’t know what it’s like. No one knows but Stiles.

Stiles who is standing in front of him, back against the wall of their living room, breathing heavy as his eyes roam over his body like he just can’t wait to get his hands on the man before him. Derek’s fingertips touch the younger man’s cheek softly, moving down with a light touch and Stiles shivers as the touch tickles his skin but not in a way that makes him laugh but in a way that makes his blood rush in his veins. He lets out a breath that hits Derek’s lips because they are so close to each other. Stiles puts one of his hands at the base of Derek’s neck, wraps it around and carefully pulls him even closer until he can feel Derek’s lashes brushing his skin. Stiles closes his eyes and just enjoys the feeling. Their lives are so hectic, so full of rushing and danger and death, he just wants to take this moment and remember the closeness of their bodies and Derek’s scent in his nose, slowly seeping into his skin and sticking on it. He wants to get caught in this moment forever and never let it go.

Derek’s lips brush over his, light like a feather, almost nonexistent and moves them down Stiles cheek and ear and neck, lightly biting and nibbling. Stiles moans quietly under his touch, puts his free hand on his boyfriend’s back, his fingernails catching his shirt and digging in carefully, just enough to make Derek feel him. Derek’s hands come up to lie on Stiles’ hips, fingers just moving up and down on his skin under his shirt as he kisses down Stiles’ neck and Stiles just lets his head fall to the side. A gesture of complete submission that makes Derek groan at the sight. His lover, his boyfriend, his mate is trusting him, submitting to him and showing him his love. Stiles bites his lower lip as Derek bites into his neck, not a turning bite, just enough to show teeth marks. Just enough to show everyone else who Stiles belongs to, to show them he’s Derek’s mate and Derek’s only just as Derek is Stiles’ as well.

“Derek…”, Stiles breathes out, not nearly enough brain function left to tell Derek what he wants so desperately.

“I know.”, Derek says against his neck, still licking and biting and nibbling, driving Stiles into relaxed oblivion. He puts his hands under Stiles bottoms and just pulls him up. Stiles automatically wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and gasps as he brushes his erection with his own. Even with layers and layers between them it is making feel like he’s being electrified. He finally presses his lips to Derek’s, begging for entry with his tongue and moans into Derek’s mouth as the wolf grants him his wish. Derek always grants him all his wishes, makes him feel like there is nothing more that he could ever wish for.

“God, Stiles.” Derek squeezes Stiles’ ass in his hands and Stiles jolts up at the feeling. “We need to take this upstairs. I want to lay you out and just take you apart.” Stiles shivers at Derek’s promise. Somehow his body reacts to what normally would be taken as a threat or something dangerous with pure arousal. Maybe it was just because he trusts Derek so much. He trusts Derek to know what’s right for him and he knows that Derek trusts him the same way. Stiles remembers the nights when he’s figuratively cut Derek’s soul loose while kissing down his body and pleasuring him in all ways he could think of and then made sure to get it back again with tender words and promises he intends to keep forever. He loves Derek, Derek loves him and Stiles is pretty sure there is nothing they can do to each other at this point that will break them apart. He just knows that they are meant to be. This is it, Derek is ‘it’ for him and he knows he’s ‘it’ for Derek because the wolf has accepted him as Derek’s mate.

The younger man hangs on to his lover as he moves them across the house. Here and there they stop because Derek can’t resist to just press Stiles up against the next wall and kiss every proper thought out of him. He doesn’t want Stiles to think tonight, he wants him to fall apart and let him piece him back together. He wants to have Stiles completely bursting in pleasure, he wants him moaning and screaming and he wants him to forget his own name. When they reach their bedroom and sink down on the bed they are still fully clothed and Stiles begins to tug on Derek’s shirt, still patient, which is an attribute most people wouldn’t give to Stiles at the first look but here, in their bed, he always wants to take his time. He wants to capture every movement, every moan and every kiss they share.

Derek pulled his gray shirt over his head and Stiles is on him as soon as he’s thrown it somewhere behind him, licking at Derek’s right nipple. Derek tries to keep his breathing even but fails. He just can’t fight back against the feelings that Stiles gets out of him.

“You are so fucking hot.”, Stiles breathes out and doesn’t even mean Derek’s body in general but his skin because Derek feels like there are flames under his skin trying to break free and Stiles simply loves it. He bites into Derek’s nipple, hard, and Derek lets out a loud moan in surprise.

“Fuck, Stiles.”, Derek groans and pushes his mate back a bit to get his shirt off as well. As soon as it’s off, he latches onto Stiles’ skin, making him gasp out and eventually Stiles just moves a bit and lets himself fall back onto the bed, Derek following him within milliseconds. It’s like they are bound together, they can’t stop touching each other, can’t stop moving their lips on each other’s body. Derek makes sure to leave his marks all over Stiles body, sucks hickeys into his boyfriends skin. Stiles rakes his nails up and down Derek’s back in return, knowing his stains won’t stay forever but enjoying the look of them for even just a few seconds before doing it again and again and again, driving Derek crazy with went.

Derek just moves down, lets his hot tongue graze the hair leading down to Stiles cock that’s still hidden underneath his jeans and boxers. His fingers follow the line of his jeans on his belly and Stiles sucks in a shaky breath, his stomach flexing underneath Derek’s touch as his back arches off the mattress a bit.

“Derek…”, he says but doesn’t know what else to say because his brain isn’t functioning anymore. He just wants to say Derek’s name over and over again because it sounds so good to him and he knows Derek loves it even more. The wolf moves his fingers, pops the bottom of Stiles jeans open and before he can blink they are off and forgotten as Derek puts his mouth straight on his boxer-covered bulge and Stiles keens.

“Oh god, fuck…” Stiles tries to breathe as Derek mouths along his length, bites at the sensitive skin on his thighs and then licks them soothingly. He can’t think, he can’t bring himself to focus on anything else then Derek. It’s just him and Derek, no one else in this world.

“You smell amazing, Stiles.”, Derek says into his skin, his warm breath hitting the moist skin Derek just licked and Stiles shivers. “I want to just stick out my tongue and taste you. I want to cover you in my scent, so everyone knows you are mine and I am yours. God I want…I want you.”

Derek puts his fingers under Stiles waistband and pulls his boxers down, finally freeing Stiles’ cock and doesn’t even bother taking them off fully before he attaches his mouth to Stiles’ dick. He licks around the head, takes the shaft into his mouth and Stiles’ fingers dig into the sheets as his back arches and he just moans, not ashamed to be loud. It was hard for him to let go at the beginning, to let himself be heard in fear of scaring Derek away or being too loud for him but he found out pretty quickly that Derek actually lives for Stiles moans and shouts and whimpers. Stiles isn’t scared to let Derek know how much he enjoys their time together anymore. He wants to scream it into the night now, so everyone can hear it.

Stiles grasps Derek’s strands of hair between his fingers and pulls a bit to let Derek know he’s getting close but Derek doesn’t move away, just keeps going. Up and down, up and down, soft licks around the hand and his hands fondling Stiles’ balls gently and after a few seconds Stiles whole body flexes. “Fuck, oh god, Derek. Don’t stop, don’t…don’t…fuck!” he mumbles under his breath, trying to find coherent words. Derek just pushes him through it, watches him strain on the sheets and takes it all in until Stiles is only a quivering mess of nonsense words and aftermath bliss.

“Oh god”, Stiles breathes out when Derek comes up to kiss him and he can taste himself on Derek’s tongue. His dick gives an interested twitch and Stiles is young, he’s ready to go again whenever Derek wants to. There’s no second in which he doesn’t want Derek. Right now he just wants to make Derek feel as good as he made him feel just a few minutes before. He moves his hands on his lovers body, lets his fingers roam and squeezes his ass, hard, digging his fingers in. Derek moves up against him desperately, needs release, needs touch, needs Stiles.

“I’ve got you.”, Stiles says as Derek whimpers against his ear. “I’ve got you, Derek.”

Stiles removes Derek’s jeans and doesn’t even play around but just removes his boxers as well. Derek’s cock is thick and long and pulsing, lying against his stomach in an angry red and it’s just a delicious sight. He licks his lips and kisses around Derek’s dick, soft licks and butterfly kisses, takes it all in before wrapping his lips around the head. Derek huffs out a breath, his muscles tensing and Stiles’ names flows from his mouth like a prayer.

“Stiles, please…no teasing. I need you. I need you now.”, he begs but Stiles goes on. He wants his time, he wants to drive Derek to the edge of madness and catch him when he falls so he puts a hand on Derek’s stomach and presses him down against the bed again.

“Shhh, Derek! I’ll give you what you want.”, he says and moves around a bit to get to the nightstand beside the bed.

Derek waits, curious, his body already shaking under Stiles touch as he keeps moving his hand up and down his cock while pulling out things from the nightstand with his other hand. He closes his eyes, trying to prepare himself for whatever Stiles has in mind for him. He trust Stiles, he knows Stiles won’t hurt him or do anything he doesn’t want to do. He knows Stiles will make him feel good.

Derek feels something smooth and cold against his skin and realized it’s the silk scarf they bought a few months ago. They’ve enjoyed it a lot of times already and Stiles loves playing around with it, Derek knows that and he likes it too. It makes him feel more vulnerable and he loves how his senses are always so responsive if one of them is missing. Stiles moves the silk over Derek’s body and gives him a questioning look, asking if this is okay for Derek and Derek nods. Stiles smiles and slowly puts the scarf over Derek’s eyes. The werewolf lifts his head, so Stiles can tie it on the backside of his head and then lies down again.

“I want you to remember that you are safe with me. You can speak to me whenever you want. You tell me to stop, I stop. You trust me, right?”, Stiles asks and Derek nods. “I always trust you, Stiles, you know that.” And it’s true, Stiles knows it but he still wants to make sure. He bites his lip when he looks down at Derek, his face relaxed but his senses alert. He waits a bit, plays around and breathes on Derek body which makes his boyfriend writhe underneath him a bit before he puts his mouth on his shaft again, swirling his tongue around it, sucking on the head and Derek just grabs the sheets and Stiles can see the tips of his claws are out, ripping small holes into the sheets. He doesn’t care, this is what he wants.

Stiles moves away from Derek’s penis and takes the feather he’s prepared into his hand. He loves playing with Derek like this, loves to see him writhe and moan and breathe out shattered bits breaths. He puts the feather on Derek’s sensitive nipple, teases it a bit and then circles it with the feather.

“Ngh, Stiles…”, Derek hisses as he bites his lower lip, trying to keep control. “Please, Stiles.”

“Shhh, Derek, just feel.” Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s upper arm and then goes to stroke his face with his free hand. “Just feel. Relax. Enjoy it. Let yourself go, Derek. I am here to catch you. I promise it.”, he whispers into the taller man’s ear and Derek relaxes a bit under him, goes more pliant. He breathes out and then squeezes Stiles hand as a sign that he is good to go on. Stiles smiles although he knows Derek can’t see him.

“You are doing so, so good, Derek.”, Stiles praises his boyfriend and then puts the feather on his body once again, moving it over his arms and legs before tickling his stomach a bit. He’s taking his time, just exploring his lover’s body with the feather and teasing him in all the right places. He watches his boyfriend hiss and moan and then go pliant underneath him again. Derek’s face is relaxed, his features smooth and soft from oblivion. Stiles kisses his lips carefully, just a peck before he puts the feather away again. He’s waited long enough, his own dick is hard again and he’s ready to give Derek what he wants. He doesn’t remove the blindfold though as he grabs the lube.

“I am going to touch you now, Derek.”, he warns him because the lube is cold and he doesn’t want to startle Derek when he touches his hole. Stiles slowly spreads the lube before he pushes one finger in, just testing how loose Derek is, how ready. He finds that he can fit two fingers in without any problems which is good because he’s not getting impatient but he wants to get into Derek as soon as possible, feel Derek clasp around him and suck him in. To finally be one with him tonight.

Stiles put a third finger in and twists them a bit, making Derek hiss in pleasure. “Fuck, Stiles, I am ready. Please. Please Stiles. Now.” he begs and Stiles doesn’t want to make him wait any longer, doesn’t want to wait any longer himself. He puts his cock at Derek’s entrance and slowly pushes in, huffing out a breath at the feeling and watches as Derek’s mouth just falls open and his head sinks back.

“Yes.”, Derek sighs happily and he actually smiles in relief. Stiles smiles back but Derek can’t see it and that’s when Stiles decides that it’s time to remove the blindfold. He needs to see his eyes when he’s giving his boyfriend all of him. Stiles reaches for the tie at the back at Derek’s head, which is easier now that Derek has thrown his head back in pleasure, and pulls it away. As soon as the blindfold is gone Derek stares up at him, green eyes meeting hazel ones and Stiles starts moving. There are sparks in Derek’s eyes, he’s moving his hips along with Stiles’ thrusts and Stiles is giving his all to get as deep as he can.

“Fuck, I am not gonna last long, I’m so sorry.”, he mumbles into the skin of Derek’s neck when he lets himself fall forward against his boyfriends body, moving his hips in deep, slow thrusts. The werewolf underneath him just stares at him, looking like he’s not even in this world anymore. He looks so close, so damn close and Stiles puts his hand between them and wraps his hands around Derek’s dick to help his boyfriend get to his release. It only takes a few strokes, Derek’s already been on the edge for a while, and then the wolf just lets go, let’s himself fall.

“Stiles…Stiles…Stiles!”, he whispers as his orgasm hits him, wave after wave and it feels like it will never stop. Every time he thinks it’s over a new shiver runs over him and Stiles is so close too, moving his hips, thrusting into him and Derek just keeps moaning his name over and over again like he can’t stop himself. It’s perfect. It’s fucking perfect. Derek looks fucking perfect, too, all blissed out and whispering Stiles name like it’s the only thing he remembers.

“Fuck, Derek…” When Stiles lets go he just falls onto Derek because his arms give out. He’s tired and happy and satisfied and he just loves all of this. He wants to stay in this moment forever. He wants to brand it into his memory so can never forget it.

They catch their breaths, after a while, Stiles still lying on top of Derek. He’s totally spent and so is Derek, they are sticky and sweaty and probably gross but neither of them cares. Derek kisses Stiles shoulder and Stiles nuzzles his neck.

“I love you, Derek.”, he whispers into Derek’s ear before he kisses it, too.

“I love you too, Stiles.”, Derek answers.

A few minutes later they are asleep. The shower can wait until tomorrow. Everything and everyone can wait until tomorrow because tonight belonged to them and them alone.


End file.
